2009-09-09
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Meshel Laurie, Paul Grabowsky, Ella Hooper, Guests: Hamish Blake, Meshel Laurie, Paul Grabowsky, Ella Hooper Official description Episode Thirty Three (09/09/2009) This week is our 200th episode and to help use celebrate we have the pianist and composer Paul Grabowsky gigglelicious''' Meshel Laurie, Australian singer Ella Hooper and Spicks and Specks favourite Hamish Blake. Myf's Team Paul Grabowsky is an Australian pianist and composer, whose work is well-known both at home and overseas. He has covered territory from film and televsion to jazz and beyond. In the late 70's he became prominent in the Melbourne music scene in, working on various jazz, theater and cabaret projects. He has lived and worked in Europe and the US performing with many jazz luminaries including Chet Baker, Art Farmer and Johnny Griffin. He has written the scores for over twenty feature film and television programs in Australia, the UK and US and In the early 90s he was musical director of Tonight Live with Steve Vizard. Paul is the founder and Artistic Director of the'' Australian Art Orchestra'', with which he tours both nationally and internationally. Recent AAO projects have concentrated on collaborations with traditional and contemporary indigenous performers, something which Paul passionately advocates. He has won four ARIA awards, two Helpmann awards, several Bell Awards and a Deadly award. He was the Sydney Myer Performing Artist of the Year in 2000, and received the Melbourne Prize for Music in 2007. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show'' 'A Shadow of My Former Self''' at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. Alan's Team Singer, songwriter and Spicks and Specks favourite Ella Hooper is best known for fronting 90's indie band Killing Heidi. In 2006, Ella took a break from the band and is dabbling in Verses - a very different project alongside brother Jesse - and a return to their acoustic folk roots and intimate storytelling gigs. Their debut album, Reflector, reached #1 in the ARIA charts and included the #1 single Mascara and went five times platinum. In 2000, Killing Heidi won four ARIA awards and the band went on to release two more albums. In 2006, Ella toured with Deborah Conway's all-female revue Broad and recently has been playing acoustic shows. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, they continue to find new ways to entertain their listeners. Hamish has become somewhat of a regular on Thank God You're Here ''and has a regular spot with Andy on ''Rove Live. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes